Le Journal d'Effie
by Samyye33
Summary: En fouillant dans la chambre d'Effie, Haymitch tombe sur un journal. Pas n'importe quel : Le Journal Intime d'Effie. Poussé par la curiosité, il décide de le lire. Il va y apprendre des secrets dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Il apprendra aussi, à son insu, que la curiosité est un bien vilain défaut... Quoi que... (OS)
1. Le Journal d'Effie

**Note de l'auteure :** Me revoilà! Quoi? Vous vous en foutez? Ah d'accord… Tant pis :D ! Et un autre OS! Et de un! Cette fois-ci sur Effie&Haymitch, mon petit couple préféré! Bonne lectures les amis!

**Disclamer :** Tout cela m'appartient MOUHAHAHAHA! Quoi? Ce n'est pas vrai? Ah… D'accord :(

**Infos avant de lire :**

Bref, je sais que vous vous en foutez mais ce n'est pas grave…

-La Guerre est finie

-Effie a aménagée au Discrit 12

& j'ai une petit peu rajeuni nos personnages préférés parce qui si on compte, ils auraient environ 40-45 ans et ça devient un peu crade les imaginer (Mes parents ont cette âge-là)

Bref Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Le journal d'Effie**

* * *

_''Ceci est le journal d'Euphema Trinket ''_

Haymitch souri en observant le vieux journal qu'il venait tout juste de trouver dans les affaires d'Effie. Techniquement parlant, il n'avait pas fouillé dans le coffre de bois rose au pied du lit aux milles et uns coussins de toutes les teintes inimaginable de rose, ni dans les armoires remplit à craquer de vêtements tous aussi extravagant les uns que les autre, le trois-quarts surement roses, ni même dans le sac rose qui traînait sur la coiffeuse de bois rose où s'empilait coffres à bijoux et maquillage. Non, même que tout ce rose lui donnait mal à la tête. Il n'avait même pas eu à déplacer un seul petit objet dont la couleur lui rappelait les fleurs qui poussaient devant la maison de sa voisine, qui était justement ladite Effie.

En fait, il n'avait même pas prévu de trouver ce petit livre aux pages noircies par une fine écriture noir d'encre. Tout cela parce que ce qu'on était le 14 juillet et que c'était la fête d'Effie et qu'il avait la malchance, à la courte-paille, d'être le malchanceux qui allait devoir passer la journée avec elle pendant que les enfants allaient lui préparer une fête surprise. _Pas si malchanceux que ça! Pensa-t-il intéressement alors qu'il continuait la lecture du journal qu'il avait tout bonnement trouvé sur le lit d'Effie._ Il allait rire un bon coup, il en était sûr! Il reprit la lecture.

* * *

_''14 juillet,_

_Cher Journal, Mon Nom est Euphema Charm Trinket et j'ai 14 ans…''_

Tiens, tiens… Intéressant. Alors Effie n'était pas son vrai nom? Il aurait dû s'en douter…

_''… Aujourd'hui est mon anniversaire et je t'ai reçue comme cadeau de la part de maman. Ma journée était parfaite ! Maman m'avait acheté un immense gâteau au chocolat et j'ai pu passer la journée avec mes amies dans le jardin. J'ai reçue pleins de présents; un parfum à la rose d'Oncle Killian, une jolie robe rose de Papa, un ensemble de maquillage de Dixie (ça c'est ma meilleure amie), une jolie boucle pour les cheveux de Laurel (ça c'est mon autre amie) et toi de maman. C'était vraiment merveilleux! Bref, puisque tu ne me connais pas encore, cher journal, voici une photo de moi. Cette photo a été prise le mois passé alors que j'étais en pleine séance magasinage avec Maman & Tante Silver._

_À la prochaine cher Journal,_

_Xoxo Effie ''_

* * *

Amusé, Haymitch déplia la photo qui était, auparavant, coincé entre la première et la deuxième page du journal. La jeune fille sur la photo était adorablement Effiesque. Elle ne portait pas de perruque, comme la Effie qu'Haymitch était habitué de voir, mais ses cheveux blond légèrement bouclés était attachée dans une queue de cheval haute et deux mèche retombaient des deux côtés de son visage. Elle n'était pas maquillée et Haymitch se surprit à penser qu'elle était beaucoup plus jolie ainsi. Son corps d'enfant commençait à afficher les marques de l'adolescence lui offrant ainsi de petites courbes. La robe à froufrou rose foncé, les petits escarpins rose et or ainsi que l'énorme boucle de la même couleur dans ses cheveux démontrait bien qu'il s'agissait bien de la Effie Trinket connue de tous. Haymitch replaça avec précaution la photo dans le journal et continua sa lecture.

* * *

_'' 20juillet_

_Cher journal, je consacre ces quelques pages afin de te parler de ma famille. Je suis enfant unique mais j'aurai adorée avoir une petite sœur pour pouvoir la coiffer et la maquiller. Une petite sœur seulement, pas un petit frère. Les garçons c'est bien trop bruyant, surexcité et idiots. Ouais… Une petite sœur ça aurait été bien..._

_Bref sinon, dans ma famille, j'ai Maman et Papa. Ma mère s'appelle Pomelyn Overhill. Et à ce qui parait, je lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau .Elle a vécu toute sa vie au capitole et elle m'a élevé dans l'amour et dans la mode. Surtout la mode. Mais je l'adore. Ma mère est très gentille même si parfois elle me tombe sur les nerfs. Mon père tant qu'à lui, se prénomme William Trinket. Il est né au Discrit 3 et a rencontré ma mère lors d'un voyage que celle-ci a fait. Ça ç'est l'histoire qu'ils me racontent depuis mon enfance mais je sais qu'il n'en est point. Mon père est un rescapé d'un Rébellion qui s'est produit dans son Discrit. Il se fait passer pour un citoyen du Capitole mais pour le gouvernement, mon père n'existe plus et moi aussi. Nous ne sommes pas sur les registres... _

_Mais bon, ne nous laissons pas déprimé de cette nouvelle. J'ai une famille de tout ce qu'il y a de plus aimante et je l'adore._

_A+ cher journal,_

_Xoxo Effie ''_

* * *

Il y avait une photo mais Haymitch ne prit même pas la peine de lui jeter un coup d'œil. Intrigué par sa lecture, il tourna la page.

* * *

_''…14 août_

_Cher journal c'est si horrible! Je suis si bouleversée! Le gouvernement nous a trouvé. Du moins il a trouvé Papa. Maman et moi nous nous sommes enfuies, sous ordre de mon défunt père, avant que les Pacificateurs arrivent._

_J'ai tellement peur et j'en pleure. Je me sens si brisée! Ma vie était parfaite! Pourquoi le gouvernement est venu tout gâcher ? Mon père est mort ; je le sens au plus profond de mon âme et j'espère que je ne serai pas la prochaine. ''_

* * *

Les mots avaient été griffonnés rapidement et le papier était bosselé à certain endroit, signe que l'auteure de ces mots avait pleuré en les écrivant. Haymitch eut un pincement au cœur. Avait-il le droit de mettre son nez dans le passé de son amie? Poussé par la curiosité, il se convainquit intérieurement que oui.

* * *

_'' 1er septembre_

_Excuse-moi cher Journal de ne pas t'avoir écrit durant l'année précédente mais moi et Maman étions en fuite. Cela fait seulement un mois que nous avons trouvé logis chez la sœur de Papa au Discrit 3 et je t'ai trouvé seulement hier dans l'un des sacs que nous avons amené avec nous. Au Discrit 3, nous avons dû troquer nos robes dignes de conte de fées pour des habits affreusement laids et sans couleur. La vie là-bas est monotone et je vis dans la peur constante qu'un Pacificateur vienne nous chercher pour nous tuer ou même pire, nous torturer._

_Puisque je n'ai pas écrit depuis l'année dernière, je vais te faire une re-présentation de moi; mon nom n'a pas changé, je m'appelle toujours Effie, j'ai 15 ans, j'habite avec ma Tante Orchid, qui n'a que quelques années de plus que moi (!) et ma Mère Pomelyn et c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il me reste de ma vie d'avant._

_ Aujourd'hui, c'est la Moisson et même si mon nom ne figure sur aucun de ces petits papiers, je dois y aller. J'ai entendu dire que les enfants qui ne vont pas à la place Publique se font tuer… Brrr, ça fait froid dans le dos. Avant, mes parents m'empêchaient de regarder les Hunger Games à la télé mais cette année, j'y serai obligée. Avant, je trouvais cela amusant et je voulais absolument voir cette excitante aventure mais aujourd'hui, devenu une enfant du peuple, ces jeux m'effraient. Je te raconterai plus tard comment s'est passé la Moisson._

_…_

_C'était horrible! Les tributs qui nous représenteront avaient l'air tellement détruit! La fillette, à peine âgée de 12 ans, pleurait. Ses parents ont protestés lorsqu'elle s'est fait choisir et ils ont été tués devant ses pauvres yeux et les miens. C'était la première fois que je voyais la mort d'aussi près. J'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux aussi et mon esprit était brouillé. Le garçon, lui, a 16 ans. Il a peut-être une chance de gagner. Il a l'air costaud… Seul le temps nous le dira._

_À la prochaine,_

_Le cœur remplit d'effroi,_

_Effie ''_

* * *

Haymitch écarquilla les yeux et fronça les sourcils. L'enfance d'Effie n'avait tellement pas été comme il le pensait ! Ainsi, elle avait connu les Hunger Games des deux côtés…

Il leva la tête du vieux journal et soupira de soulagement; il pouvait encore entendre l'eau de douche couler, ce qui signifiait, en somme, qu'il lui restait du temps pour observer cette découverte qu'il avait fait dans la chambre d'Effie avant que celle-ci ne le découvre en train de fouiller dans ses affaires. Il lui restait du temps… Et beaucoup! Il savait éperdument à quel point Effie prenait du temps pour se préparer le matin. Il n'était que 7h45 et Haymitch savait qu'il lui restait au moins une bonne demi-heure pour lire. Il s'y mit aussitôt avide de connaître la suite du passé de sa douce amie qui, après mûre réflexion, ne connaissait pas tant que ça…

* * *

_'' 15 septembre_

_Cher journal, c'est sur une note plus joyeuse que je t'annonce que cette année, je vais à l'école! Maman et Tante Orchid ont falsifié des papiers et m'ont créé une identité dans les dossiers du gouvernement; je suis officiellement Effie Trinket! J'avais déjà été à l'école… Juste qu'à mes 14 ans… _

_Bref, ne nous replongeons pas dans les mauvais souvenirs… J'ai très hâte!_

_Bisous,_

_Effie ''_

* * *

Haymitch eut un sourire. Il pouvait s'imaginer La Effie qui avait écrit ses quelques lignes qui sautait partout, le sourire aux lèvres comme le faisait celle qu'il connaissait. Ennuyé et plus au moins intéressé par les aventures de son amie à l'école, il sauta quelques pages et son regard fut happé par un mot ; suicide. Choqué, il commença à lire cette page.

* * *

_'' 30 novembre _

_Je veux mourir. Ma vie est un enfer. J'ai si peur. Que quelqu'un nous retrouve. Je me sens sans cesse observée et ça me fait froid dans le dos. Dans ma dernière missive, je t'expliquais à quel point j'avais hâte de retourner à l'école mais aujourd'hui, j'ai seulement hâte de la quitter. La vie au Discrit 3 est dure et l'école n'est pas la même qu'au Capitole. Les gens me détestent; je n'ai pas d'amis. Eux, se connaissent tous depuis le berceau et moi, je suis l'étrangère. À longueur de journée, ils me lancent des piques, essayent de me faire mal et me rejettent. Je suis tellement triste. Je suis inutile, personne ne m'aime et même morte, personne ne fera attention à moi. Je me déteste tellement. Je suis si différente des autres, je suis laide, affreusement laide…C'est décidé, je vais me suicider. Avant que les Pacificateurs me trouvent et le fassent à ma place. ''_

* * *

Haymitch sentit son cœur se serrer. Effie ne l'avait pas eu facile et lui n'avait pas trouvé mieux de l'insulter tout le temps, même si, le trois-quarts du temps, il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Il tenait à elle, plus qu'il ne le voulait. Il se sentait mal pour elle. Tristement, il tourna la page, tentant d'oublier ce qu'il avait lu.

* * *

_''11 décembre¸_

_Adieu._

_Pour la dernière fois, Effie Trinket.''_

* * *

Haymitch eut de nouveau un pincement au cœur. Elle avait vraiment essayée de se… Il ne préférait même pas y penser! Il tourna la page.

* * *

_'' 28 décembre_

_Hé non, je ne suis pas morte. Je viens tout juste de rentrer de l'Hôpital où j'ai passé près de 2 semaines. C'est pas mal pour un empoisonnement, non? Bref, je préfère oublier dès maintenant ce que j'ai fait. Maman ne m'a même pas sermonnée. En fait, elle ne m'a pas parlée depuis. Dès que je suis rentrée, je me suis précipitée dans ma chambre pour écrire un petit mot puisque les dernières pages que je t'avais écrite étaient plutôt…hum…tristes? En tout cas, je te confirme que plus jamais je ne retenterai de faire ce que j'ai fait peu importe ma situation. Je veux vivre!_

_Xoxo_

_Effie ''_

* * *

Haymitch sauta quelques pages. Il continua avidement sa lecture, captivée par la fine écriture de son amie qui s'étendait sur les pages de son journal.

* * *

_'' 22 mai_

_Cher Journal, Aujourd'hui encore moi et Maman changeons de Discrit. Cette fois-ci, nous allons au Discrit 12! Ma Tante a des amies là-bas, ce sont des jumelles et elles ont acceptés de nous héberger chez elles. Leurs parents sont morts et toutes deux habitent dans une petite maison. Ça va être vraiment amusant! Nous allons être entre filles! Moi qui a toujours rêver d'avoir une sœur ; là, j'en aurai deux! Elles n'ont que 16 ans et moi je vais bientôt avoir 16 ans…Alors, nous avons presque le même âge! J'ai trop hâte! Bref, je te laisse,_

_À plus tard,_

_Xoxox_

_Effie ''_

* * *

Haymitch fronça les sourcils. Effie avait déjà habitée au Discrit 12? Et il ne l'avait jamais remarqué? C'était bizarre… Il fit le calcul dans sa tête et il comprit dès lors pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu. Cette année-là, Haymitch avait 16 ans et il avait été choisi pour participer aux Hunger Games. Tant qu'aux jumelles du Discrit 12 dont parlait Effie dans son récit, il crut aisément deviner de qui il s'agissait. Il soupira alors que les souvenirs déferlaient dans sa tête. Il était grand temps qu'il se trouve une bouteille de Whisky! Constata-il. Haymitch savait que lorsque les souvenirs revenaient, c'était là le signe qu'il devait se trouver de l'alcool, pour oublier…Encore une fois… Revenant à sa préoccupation première, c'est-à-dire le journal D'Effie, il tourna de nouveau la page.

* * *

_'' 29 août_

_Cher journal, j'ai tant à te raconter! Depuis que nous sommes emménagées au Discrit 12, ma vie est parfaite! Je m'entends vraiment bien avec les jumelles Maysilee & Ann . Elles sont très gentilles avec moi et elles me laissent les coiffer et les maquiller. Nous nous amusons comme de petites folles! … ''_

Haymitch sentit une migraine lui vriller la tête. Ainsi, Maylisee avait connu Effie? Il se sentait déboussolé et nauséeux.

_''…Tu ne vas surement pas me croire mais aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Un garçon! Il est tellement beau! À vrai dire, nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment rencontrés convenablement... Attends, je t'explique! Maman m'avait envoyée chercher du pain à la boulangerie et lorsque je suis sorti, avec une baguette de pain, je lui ai littéralement foncée dedans. Il paraissait avoir quelques années de plus que moi et il était très musclé, mais pas trop, juste parfaitement. Ses cheveux étaient châtains avec une petite touche de blond et ils étaient ébouriffés. Il avait un de ces airs canaille qui m'a aussitôt fait fondre…J'ai le cœur qui bat plus vite et des papillons dans le ventre juste à y repenser. Il m'a regardé de ses yeux gris comme un ciel d'orage et m'a souri. Un sourire charmeur qui m'a aussitôt fait monter le rouge aux joues. Ensuite, il est reparti… Et moi aussi. Si seulement je pouvais le revoir! Ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois!_

_Xox_

_Effie ''_

* * *

Haymitch était en état de choc. Dans sa tête, c'était le chaos. Il avait, sans le savoir, rencontré Effie avant même de la connaître. Lui, se souvenait aussi très bien de cette journée chaude d'août, quelques jours avant qu'il soit moissonné, où sa mère l'avait envoyé à la Boulangerie. Cette journée où il l'avait aperçue, cette ange tombée du ciel, cette femme à qui il pensait encore aujourd'hui. Celle dont il était profondément tombé amoureux il y a plus de 15 ans. Il n'avait jamais pu lui donner un nom mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il venait d'apprendre la vérité, quelque chose s'alluma en lui. Il l'avait eu à ses côtés durant toutes ces années! Elle, cachée sous des tonnes de maquillage… Troublé par cette révélation, il continua sa lecture.

* * *

_''1__er__ septembre_

Aujourd'hui encore, ç'est la Moisson. J'y vais de ce pas, sans trop d'inquiétude à mon sujet ; mon nom n'est même pas dans les bols! Bref, je te raconterai après.

_…_

_C'est la pire journée de ma vie! La pire de toutes! Comme si le destin s'acharnait sur moi. Tu te rappelles ce garçon, ce bel inconnu aux yeux d'orage? Il a été choisi! C'est horrible! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux et le cœur en miettes. Tu veux savoir son nom? Il s'appelle Haymitch Abernathy, nom qui n'a cessé de résonner dans ma tête comme une malédiction depuis qu'il a été tiré au sort. Je voulais le voir avant qu'il se fasse tuer alors lorsque le tirage a été terminé, je me suis diriger vers lui, pour lui parler une première et dernière fois. Mon cœur n'a été que plus brisé lorsque je l'ai vue en train d'embrasser une fille, mille fois mieux que moi, comme si sa vie en dépendait. J'ai rebroussée chemin et j'ai été voir Maysilee. Comme pour te démontrer comment la vie m'est injuste, elle aussi a été tirée au sort. J'ai été la voir et j'ai pleuré. Pour Elle, pour Haymitch… Elle m'a serrée dans ses bras et m'a promis que personne n'allait la tuer. Ensuite, je suis repartie à la maison avec Ann & Maman et nous avons pleurés toutes les trois… J'espère que Maysilee va revenir, j'espère qu'Haymitch aussi. Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. Je suis si bouleversée… Pourquoi la vie est-elle si injuste?_

_ Effie''_

* * *

Haymitch sentit son cœur se tordre. Ses yeux lui brûlaient et il éprouvait des remords. Évoquer les Jeux lui avait toujours fait cet effet. Il se sentait coupable de la mort de Maysilee et savoir qu'elle avait promise à Effie de revenir vivante lui nouait l'estomac. _Est-ce-qu'Effie savait que c'était de sa faute si son amie était morte? Sûrement pas, sinon eux deux n'auraient été amis…Songea-t-il, le cœur aux bout des lèvres._ Il tourna la page.

* * *

_''15 septembre_

_Les Hunger Games ont commencé. À mon plus grand soulagement, ni Maysilee, ni Haymitch ne s'est fait tuer. J'ai peine à regarder cet horrible spectacle. Maysilee a l'air de se débrouiller très bien tandis qu'Haymitch se débrouille comme un chef. Il a l'étoffe d'un vainqueur même si, à ces pensées, je me rappelle aussi qu'il ne peut qui avoir qu'un seul gagnant. Égoïstement, je crois que j'aimerai mieux que ce soit Maysilee qui gagne, juste pour briser encore plus la fille inconnue qui embrassait le garçon dont je suis amoureuse tout en sachant éperdument que si Haymitch meurt, je pleurerai autant que si ça aurait été Maysilee. Je n'ai qu'un souhait, c'est qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent pas tous les deux. Ça me tuerai._

_Effie ''_

* * *

Sortant de sa lecture, Haymitch déglutit, se sentant coupable de la mort de l'amie d'Effie. Il tendit l'oreille un instant inquiet, ne voulant pas que ladite Effie le trouve en moment de faiblesse et entendit le bruissement de la douche qui coulait encore. Il soupira et continua sa lecture.

* * *

_''24 octobre_

_La plupart des tribus sont morts. Il ne reste qu'une poignée de personne. À mon grand étonnement, Maysilee a trouvé une technique bien brillante pour tuer ses ennemis tandis qu'Haymitch, tant qu'à lui, ne fait que survivre. Le suspense me tue à petit feu. Qui sera le prochain à mourir? _

_Effie''_

* * *

Haymitch sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait comment ça allait finir. Comme un condamné, il tourna tristement la page.

* * *

_''11 novembre _

_Maylisee est morte. _

_Ces trois mots me semblent si irréalistes. Il me semble que c'était hier qu'elle me laissait la coiffer et qu'on papotait autour d'une tasse de thé. Ann, Maman et moi sommes dans le deuil. Mais je ne peux penser qu'à la promesse qu'elle m'avait faite…Et qu'elle a tenue._

_À ma plus grande surprise, il y a quelques jours, elle et Haymitch ont formé une alliance et je dois l'avouer que j'étais heureuse ; Maysilee avait quelqu'un pour la protéger et Haymitch aussi. Je crois qu'il va gagner, il ne reste qu'une autre personne. Malgré ma tristesse, je ne peux qu'être que joyeuse que ce soit lui. Enfin, j'espère que ce sera lui… Je ne veux pas qu'il te laisse, je vais regarder les Jeux et je reviens bientôt pour tout te raconter._

_…_

_JE N'ARRIVE TOUJOURS PAS À Y CROIRE! Devine quoi? Haymitch a gagné! Il a gagné! Je suis tellement heureuse pour lui. Malgré la mort de mon amie, j'ai un sourire aux lèvres ; je vais pouvoir le revoir! Enfin… j'espère…. Je l'aime. J'en suis maintenant plus sûre que jamais…_

_Xoxoxoxo_

_Effie ''_

* * *

C'était Haymitch qui n'arrivait pas à y croire. Effie avait suivi avec un acharnement le trajet de son amie et le sien dans les Jeux… Son amie, ça passait encore… Mais lui! Il n'avait rien de spécial. Il était un meurtrier… Et elle se disait amoureuse du monstre qu'il était? _L'était-elle encore? Ne put s'empêcher de penser Haymitch. Surement pas !_ Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accroché sur le mur de la chambre, rose un fois de plus. 8h00… Il avait encore beaucoup de temps! Il reprit sa lecture.

* * *

_''14juillet _

_Aujourd'hui j'ai 17 ans et ma fête sera tout, sauf joyeuse. Maman a poussé son dernier soupir ce matin. Elle était malade depuis un bon moment et elle a trépassée ce matin. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je l'ai beaucoup trop fait dans le passé. Il faut que je sois forte, je n'ai plus personne maintenant. Ann est devenue dépressive et j'ai décidé que, d'ici l'année prochaine, je ne serai plus dans ce District. Je vais retourner au Capitole, lieu qui m'a vu naître. Je vais t'amener avec moi. Ce sera toi et moi contre le reste du monde. En fait… Plus moi contre le reste du monde._

_A+_

_Effie''_

* * *

Haymitch sourit. Effie à 17 ans paraissait aussi déterminée et têtue que la Effie qu'il côtoyait à tous les jours. Amusé, il tourna, une fois de plus, la page alors que l'horloge annonçait 8h05.

* * *

_''5 octobre_

_Encore, j'ai eu l'air d'une parfaite petite idiote ! Je t'explique! Hier soir, je me promenais avec ma valise, bien déterminée à partir pour de bon et devine qui j'ai croisée? Tu n'as aucune idée? Eh bien, je te le dis : Haymitch Abernathy! Certes, il était moins pétillant (et avec raison) que lors de notre première rencontre mais toute de même! Il était tard (au moins 22h00 passé!) et je e dirigeai vers la gare et je l'ai croisée. Enfin… je lui est (Encore!) foncée dedans. Il a paru en colère un instant puis il s'est calmée…J'aurai même jurer avoir vu son regard s'illuminer lorsqu'il a vu que c'était moi! Il m'a aidé à me relever et s'est présenté. Il m'a dit ( Mot pour Mot) : Salut, Moi c'est Haymitch… Mais ça, tu le sais déjà… pas vrai? … Et moi comme une pauvre idiote, j'ai hochée la tête lentement. Puis, voyant que je ne présentais pas, il m'a demandé où j'allais. Je lui ai répondu que j'allais à la gare. Comme un vrai Gentleman, il a pris ma valise et m'a amené à la gare et a attendu le train en silence avec moi. Ensuite, lorsque le train est arrivé, il m'a embrassé le front et m'a dit au revoir. Je te jure que mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi vite et que.. je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi idiote à ne pas savoir aligner mes ! Bref, je t'écris présentement du train et demain déjà je serai arrivé au Capitole afin de commencer ma nouvelle vie._

_Xoxo_

_Effie''_

* * *

Haymitch passa sa main dans ses cheveux, soucieux. Il se souvenait de tout. De cette jeune femme aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux bleus comme le ciel. Oui, cette jeune femme à l'air perdu qu'il avait accompagné à la gare un soir froid d'octobre alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, les cauchemars hantant ses nuits. Il n'avait jamais osé lui demander pourquoi elle partait mais aujourd'hui, il avait la réponse devant les yeux et en déglutissant, il tourna la page du journal, plus trop certain de vouloir savoir la suite.

* * *

_''15 janvier_

_C'est officiel. Je suis amoureuse. Je le sais car à toute les fois que je vois Haymitch passer à la Télé, j'ai des papillons au ventre et mon cœur bat plus vite que la normal. Juste à repenser à cette soirée que nous avons passée à la gare me fait divaguer sur ce qui aurait pu se passer si je l'aurais embrassé ou bien si lui l'aurai fait. Parfois, je rêve de lui. Souvent même. Je deviens folle! J'ai envie de le revoir._

_Ah oui, aussi, je commence à m'habituer aux coutumes du Capitole. Les robes digne de contes de fées, les perruques plus belles les unes que les autres, le maquillage, la mode! J'adore! J'ai même changée littéralement de look ! Je me sens revivre juste au fait que je sois revenue à mes racines._

_Xox_

_Effie ''_

* * *

Haymitch était un peu mal-à-l'aise du fait de lire le passé de son amie mais la curiosité était un bien vilain défaut et il le savait. Il tourna la page.

* * *

_'' 14 juillet _

_Aujourd'hui c'était ma fête, comme tu le sais surement, après toutes ces années. Au capitole, je me suis fait pleins d'amis et j'ai eu une agréable surprise lorsqu'ils m'ont organisé une fête-surprise pour mes 18 ans. C'était vraiment amusant! Il y avait de l'alcool et j'ai ai bu pour la première fois de ma vie… Je n'ai pas trop aimé l'expérience. C'est sûr que se retrouver à vomir dans la cuvette des toilettes après avoir bu est peu agréable et perdre le contrôle de soi-même est assez effrayant…Sinon, la fête était bien! _

_Bisous,_

_Effie ''_

* * *

Haymitch eut un petit rire lorsqu'il lut le passage sur la première expérience avec l'alcool d'Effie. Rire qu'il étouffa expressément lorsqu'il se rappela qu'Effie n'était pas au courant qu'il était là et qui n'avait nullement à faire ici.

* * *

_'' 1__er__ mai _

_Cher journal, je suis si excitée! Mon ami Honorius qui travaille comme hôte du Discrit Onze pour les Hunger Games m'a déniché une offre d'emploi. Je pourrai devenir Hôtesse. Surtout que l'argent commence à me manquer alors un emploi stable qui rapporte beaucoup est une assez bonne idée. J'y ai pensée depuis quelques jours et… je vais accepter l'offre demain. Il m'a dit que je commencerai en juin. J'ai hâte!_

_XOX_

_Effie''_

* * *

Haymitch se sentit soudainement plus léger alors qu'il lut que la vie d'Effie allait pour le mieux. Il continua sa lecture en oubliant même le temps.

* * *

_''1er juin_

_Je commence aujourd'hui! Enfin! Et tu ne devineras jamais dans quel Discrit j'ai été promu… Dans le 12! Ce qui signifie que je vais devoir travailler avec Haymitch puisque, après sa victoire, il est devenu le Mentor de son Discrit À tous les jours, tu imagines? Déjà que ce boulot m'intéressait… Maintenant, je me sens comme dans un rêve…_

_Xox_

_Effie ''_

* * *

Haymitch ricana. Comme elle avait dû être déçue lorsqu'elle l'avait vu! Déjà, quelques temps après sa victoire, il avait sombré dans l'alcool… Voulant absolument savoir la réaction de son amie, il tourna la page.

* * *

_''20 juin_

_C'est officiel ! Travailler avec lui c'est presque l'Enfer! Il est toujours aussi beau mais il boit. Continuellement. Et qui dit alcool dit perte de contrôle. Il insulte tout le monde (moi comprise) , est méchant et parfois il a des crises de rage. Je ne compte plus les nuits où je pleure par sa faute. Il me fait mal. Pas physiquement bien sûr… Mais mentalement. Il ose à peine me regarder et lorsqu'il le fait, il me regarde comme si j'étais la chose la plus horrible qui existe et il me parle avec une méchanceté sans pareille… J'espère qu'avec le temps notre relation évoluera._

_Effie ''_

* * *

Hé comment elle avait évoluée leurs relation! Haymitch l'admettait ; lorsqu'il était un adolescent, il était stupide. Aujourd'hui, Effie et lui étaient de très bons amis et selon ce qu'Haymitch lisait, il comprenait que la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment ce mot en tête lorsqu'elle pensait à lui.

* * *

_''15 septembre (19 ans)_

_Ça fait vraiment bizarre. Aujourd'hui, mes premiers tribus viennent de partir pour les Hunger Games… Je me sens triste. Si jeune et destinés à mourir… Car je le sens, ils n'ont aucune chances. Ça me fait mal de les laisser partir mais je sais que je n'y peux rien. Les Hunger Games sont là depuis longtemps et vont surement rester pour toujours. Sinon, avec Haymitch, ça commence à s'arranger… Un peu. Parfois, dans ses bons jours, il me parle un peu. Un bonjour par-ci, un au revoir par-là…Mais par-contre, la plupart du temps, il m'ignore… et ça me fait plus mal que ce que je devrais ressentir à l'égard d'un collège de travail._

_A+_

_Effie ''_

* * *

Haymitch se souvenait aisément de la petite Effie Trinket de 19 ans qui sautillait partout comme une vraie gamine et qui lui tapait royalement sur le système_. Quoi qu'elle n'a pas vraiment changée… Pensa-t-il nostalgique._

* * *

_''7 octobre (20 ans)_

_Hé oui! C'est encore moi! Désolé de t'avoir oubliée durant si longtemps…Tu sais, Hôtesse des Hunger Games, c'est tout un boulot! Je ne m'éterniserai pas là-dessus… Sinon, avec Haymitch, ça se passe de mieux en mieux. Malgré qu'il soit soûl le trois-quarts du temps, nous arrivons maintenant à avoir une conversation civilisé…J'apprends à le découvrir sous une nouvelle facette de lui-même. Justement, à l'instant, je l'entends m'appeler…_

_A+ _

_Bisous,_

_Effie ''_

* * *

_'' 6 novembre _

_Tu n'arriveras pas à me croire! Depuis quelques jours, Haymitch a commencé à trouver des surnoms à tout le monde. Devine le mien! Il m'appelle Princesse (C'est tellement Adorable!) C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me trouve un surnom et je dois dire que c'est bien adorable. Il est TROP TROP TROP mignon! Lorsqu'il m'a appelé comme ça pour la première fois, j'avais juste envie de lui sauter dans les bras. Sincèrement (Et je sais que je me répète) c'est trop adorablement mignon! Awwww!_

_Xoxoxo_

_Effie ''_

* * *

Haymitch eut un petit sourire en coin. S'il avait su qu'il fallait juste donner un surnom à Effie pour qu'elle vous adore… Il l'aurait fait plus tôt!

* * *

_''18 septembre (30 ans)_

_Ohlala! Ça fait presqu'une dizaine d'année que je n'ai rien écrit! Je t'ai retrouvé hier dans l'une de mes boîtes de déménagement. Hé oui! J'ai (encore) déménagée… Mais cette fois-ci, je suis belle et bien de retour au District 12! J'ai une très belle maison juste à côté de celle de Peeta, Katniss & Haymitch. Je t'expliquerai dans une autre page qui sont Peeta&Katniss._

_Bisous,_

_Effie ''_

* * *

Sans commentaire, Haymitch tourna la page. Il n'en restait que quelques-unes avant la fin du journal.

* * *

_''24 octobre _

_Voilà! J'ai décidée de te parler un peu de mon quotidien. La vie au Discrit 12 est tellement amusante! Le matin, Peeta m'amène toujours un pain et parfois, il vient déjeuner avec moi et Katniss aussi. Ils sont trop adorable tous les deux! Je les adore! _

_Après, il y a Haymitch. Il a bien beau avoir vieilli mais il est toujours aussi charmeur que lorsqu'il était adolescent. Et je crois même que je l'aime encore plus qu'avant._

_Xox_

_Effie ''_

* * *

Haymitch déglutit. _Et voilà qu'elle est folle de moi depuis toutes ses années! Songea-t-il. Et merde!_

* * *

_'' 5juin _

_Enfin! Je t'avais promis une page sur Katniss&Peeta et la voici… Ces deux adorables enfants ont été mes derniers tribus et mes seuls gagnants. Je suis tellement fière d'eux. En plus, ils sont en couple tous les deux et je sais que Peeta va demander Katniss en mariage la semaine prochaine. N'est-il pas adorable? Ils sont les enfants que je n'ai jamais eu et que je n'aurai jamais. Ça me brise le cœur d'y penser… Moi qui voulais une famille nombreuse… Au moins, j'ai ces deux-là…_

_Xox_

_Effie ''_

* * *

La dernière page où l'écriture de son amie s'affichait datait du matin même. Curieux, Haymitch la lu.

* * *

_''14 juillet _

_Ça fait un moment que je te parler d'Haymitch mais je n'ai jamais fait une page sur lui. Aujourd'hui, c'est ce que j'ai décidé de faire. Donc, Haymitch, c'est quelqu'un d'assez solitaire. Mais c'est quand même la personne à qui je tiens le plus. Je sais tout de lui ; des petits détails qu'il a laissé échapper au fil de notre amitié. Par exemple, je sais que la nuit il ne dort pas à cause de ses cauchemars des Hunger Games, je sais qu'Il n'aime pas le thé, qu'Il aime son café avec un peu de Whiskey, que malgré l'apparence d'ermite antisociale qu'Il aime bien se donner, c'est un homme extraordinaire qui a été brisé par la vie, un peu comme moi. Il aime bien le chocolat et je peux voir dans ses yeux gris l'espoir de vivre un jour dans un monde meilleur. Parfois, il peut être bête comme ses pieds mais je sais aussi que la plupart du temps, il ne le pense pas vraiment. Je sais qu'il essaye d'éviter de s'attacher aux gens mais avec moi, c'est plutôt moi qui s'est attaché à lui. Je le connais comme le fond de ma poche. Je l'aime du plus profond de mon être. J'aime ses cheveux qui lui donne un air de canaille, sa barbe naissante lorsqu'il oubli de se raser, ses yeux gris qui soit illuminé de joie lorsqu'il est joyeux, son corps d'Apollon, son cœur qui ne demande qu'à être aimé, son sarcasme qui me fait sourire. Je l'aime. Depuis longtemps et à jamais et j'ai perdue depuis longtemps l'espoir que mon amour soit réciproque. _

_Effie''_

* * *

Haymitch était sincèrement touché par le texte d'Effie. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que son amie était amoureuse de lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Lui aussi avait de petits sentiments pour elle, qu'il tentait de cacher depuis des années.

Il posa avec prudence le journal où il l'avait trouvé, troublé. Il régnait un silence dans la chambre. C'était trop silencieux… Remarquant que la douche s'était arrêtée, il se mit en mode panique. Effie allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Il se leva et prit la direction de la porte. Alors qu'il allait sortir, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Haymitch jura intérieurement.

_Effie m'aurait réprimandé si elle aurait entendu mon juron, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser._

Sortant de ses pensées, il se mit vraiment à paniquer. Il ne pouvait simplement plus regarder la jeune femme de la même manière maintenant qu'il savait éperdument que cette dernière était amoureuse de lui depuis toutes ses années.

**-Haymitch? Que fais-tu dans ma chambre?**

Ledit Haymitch se tourna lentement la tête basse vers Effie, qui était en serviette. _La Diablesse!_

**-B..Bonne fête? Tenta-t-il désespérément en fuyant le regard de son amie.**

Effie parue un instant troublée. Elle s'approcha de lui.

**-Tu..Tu t'en souviens? Murmura la jeune femme alors qu'une douce chaleur lui réchauffait le cœur.**

Haymitch décida de se montrer courageux pour une fois dans sa vie. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de ciel de son amie. Il la trouva immédiatement magnifique. Elle n'était pas maquillée. Elle était au naturelle et il ne put s'empêcher de se traité intérieurement d'idiot pour ne pas reconnu sa douce inconnue dont il était tombé amoureux quinze ans plus tôt. Il fit un pas en sa direction tandis que les joues d'Effie prenaient une adorable couleur rouge carmin.

**-Tu es Magnifique…Ajouta Haymitch sans la lâcher des yeux.**

Les joues d'Effie s'empourprèrent encore plus. Elle baisa la tête. Haymitch était si près d'elle qu'il n'eut qu'à le la lui relever doucement de sa main. Il plongea ses iris orage dans les yeux bleu de sa douce amie.

**-Je t'aime , lui souffla-t-il y mettant tout son amour.**

Il eut le temps d'apercevoir le bonheur dans les yeux d'Effie avant que les lèvres de celle-ci viennent se déposer lentement sur celle d'Haymitch.

**-Je t'aime aussi, lui apprit-elle après le baiser.**

Il la serra dans ses bras, heureux d'avoir trouver sa douce moitiée. Rapidement, il jeta un coup d'œil au Journal à la couverture rose qui traînait encore sur le lit d'Effie. Tout cela à cause d'un simple journal…

* * *

**Blablabla de l'auteure :** Et voilà! Des reviews seraient très appréciés s'Il-vous-plait. Donnez-moi votre avis! Je veux savoir ce que vous en avez penser… Allez gogogo on clique sur le petit bouton des review !

Love ya

Xoxo

Sam


	2. Épilogue

**Note de l'auteure :** Me revoilà! (Encore!) Suite à la demande d'une lectrice (Hé oui! AddictedToGreysAnatomy c'est de toi que je parle chérie :D) j'ai écrit une sorte d'Épilogue de mon OS 100% Hayffie juste pour vous mes lecteurs adorés que j'aime beaucoup! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer :) Et je suis vraiment désolée pour le super long retard mais avec les examens d'étape, mes nombreux rendez-vous chez l'orthodontiste pour enlever mes broches puis pour enlever mes dents de sagesse et mon trip aux États pour le tournoi de hockey à mon frère, je n'ai malheureusement pas trop eu le temps d'écrire. Mais bon, pour me faire pardonner je vais bosser comme une malade cette semaine pour vous écrire au moins 4 chapitres divisé dans toutes mes Fanfic. Sinon, un petit clin d'œil à ma Cutiepie d'amour de meilleure amie; Pénélope. J'espère que tu vas aimer cette petite épilogue Bref, Ma-Gueule, et Bonne lecture mes chéris d'amours que j'aime fort gros comme le ciel et l'Univers! «3

**Disclamer :** Même si j'aimerai bien que tout cela soit réellement à moi, ce n'est point le cas... :(

* * *

_''12 août_

_Cher journal… Depuis qu'Haymitch m'a avoué avoir des sentiments pour moi, j'ai l'impression de vivre sur un petit nuage! Ma vie est Parfaitement parfaite. Attends je t'explique : à tous les jours nous passons la journée ensemble à discuter ou bien même à s'embrasser et même que, souvent, nous finissons la soirée dans la maison de l'un ou l'autre et je t'avoue que, souvent, ils nous arrivent de partager le même lit le soir venu… Jamais je ne me lasserais de me réveiller dans la chaleur de l'étreinte de ses bras ni de ses lèvres douces qui aiment bien taquiner la peau de mon cou avant de rejoindre les miennes en un tendre baiser. Je suis totalement accro à lui. Je l'aime. Il me dit que je suis belle, qu'il m'aime à la folie et ensemble nous nous imaginons un futur. Il me fait sentir comme une femme. Je ne sais pas s'il rêve de la même chose que moi mais moi, j'ai toujours rêvée d'un mariage, aussi magique que celui de Peeta et Katniss qui aura lieu dans quelques mois. Moi, en robe blanche aux milles-et-unes étoffes plus étincelantes les unes que les autres et Haymitch, en costume qui m'attendrait à l'autel. J'espère tellement qu'un jour il me fera La Grande Demande. De plus, lorsque je pense au Futur, je vois pleins de petites têtes blondes qui crient et s'amusent en courant partout. Je nous vois, Haymitch et moi, parents. Je veux des enfants et mon souhait le plus cher serait qu'Haymitch soit le père de ces enfants. Je veux porter en moi le fruit de notre amour. Je ne peux plus attendre, trop impatiente de devenir mère._

_ Oh! Et tu ne devineras jamais ce que Katniss m'a dit lorsqu'elle a appris pour moi et Haymitch! Elle m'a avoué avoir toujours su que nous allions finir ensemble un jour! N'est-elle pas adorable? En tout cas, Même si je sais que cela ne fait que quelques semaines que nous nous fréquentons, je sais qu'Haymitch est l'Homme de ma Vie. C'est mon âme sœur et j'espère qu'un jour nous aurons notre propre petite famille. Je l'aime tellement que mon cœur se serre de douleur à chaque pensée que j'ai d'un monde sans lui. Enfin, pour le mariage et les enfants, seul le temps pourra répondre à mes supplications._

_Xox_

_Plus en amour que jamais, Effie.''_

* * *

Effie posa doucement son crayon sur la table et elle ferma les yeux, sentant le souffle de son amant dans son cou. Elle frissonna au contact des lèvres de son amant sur la peau pâle de son cou.

**-Haymitch…Soupira-t-elle d'aise.**

Taquin, celui-ci alla s'emparer de ses lèvres qu'il charria un instant en les mordillant doucement avant d'approfondir le baiser. Voyant que sa belle abandonnait toute résistance, il lâcha, non sans un râle de protestation de la part D'Effie, les lèvres de sa douce. Il approcha lentement sa tête du cou de son amante et frotta le bout de son nez contre la chair couleur de nacre.

**-Qu'est-ce-que tu écris de beau, Mon cœur? Lui souffla tendrement à l'oreille Haymitch.**

Effie se tourna vers son petit-ami et croisa son regard aussi gris que le ciel d'automne. Elle lui sourit gentiment avant de fermer rapidement son Journal.

**-Quelque chose qui n'est pas de tes affaires! Lâcha-t-elle maligne un instant plus tard.**

Haymitch protesta faiblement mais lorsque sa belle se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise quelques secondes plus tôt il déglutit. Sa chérie, sa princesse, son cœur, était toujours aussi jolie et elle semblait milles fois plus épanouie depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle était si désirable. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le corps d'Haymitch alors qu'Effie accrocha ses lèvres, si douces et délicates, aux siennes. Après ce baiser qui avait fait battre leurs deux cœurs un peu plus vite, Effie lui prit la main doucement.

**-Viens… Peeta et Katniss doivent nous attendre! Et il est hors de question qu'on arrive en retard à leur soirée! Réprimanda gentiment Effie, un sourire scotché aux lèvres.**

Haymitch sourit à son tour. _Elle ne changera jamais! Songea-t-il, Amusé._ Il la suivit docilement le cœur battant.

* * *

_''24 décembre_

_Aujourd'hui encore je me suis réveillée dans les bras de mon homme. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je me sens bien. Merveilleusement Bien! J'aime Haymitch, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Jamais je ne veux le quitter. Notre relation n'est pas la même qu'au début mais cela ne me fait que l'aimer encore plus chaque jour. Ça fait maintenant 6 mois qu'on est ensemble et ma vie est parfaite! Sinon, j'ai …comment dire?... Emménager chez lui! Notre vie à Deux est Magique! À cet instant même, l'amour de ma Vie dort profondément à quelques mètres de moi et je me dépêche de finir de te raconter ma vie pour pouvoir aller le rejoindre très vite! _

_Demain, on fêtera notre premier Noël ensemble! J'ai vraiment hâte! C'est aussi, en partie, pour cela que je n'arrive pas à Dormir… Je suis légèrement anxieuse : j'ai acheté un cadeau à Haymitch mais je ne sais pas s'Il m'en a acheté un. Ça m'angoisse! J'ai peur de paraitre stupide avec mon cadeau… :s À part cela, demain, nous allons fêter le réveillon avec Peeta et Katniss. J'ai bien hâte! Ça va être amusant! En plus, ils n'arrivent qu'à 18h00, ce qui veut dire qu'Haymitch et Moi aurons un petit temps ensemble. Bref, mes yeux se ferment tout seul alors je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller me coucher… Bonne Nuit!_

_Xox,_

_Effie''_

* * *

Un rayon de soleil chatouilla les joues D'Effie. Elle papillonna un instant des yeux et releva la tête, sentant un regard sur elle. Son cœur se réchauffa lorsque son regard plongea dans les yeux d'orage d'Haymitch.

**-Bon Matin mon cœur… Murmura-t-elle encore endormie.**

Haymitch eut un doux sourire. Il caressa du bout de l'index la joue de son amante. Son doigt glissa sur la peau albâtre une seconde puis il alla jouer avec une mèche de cheveux rebelle qui retombait dans le front d'Effie. Délicatement, il la glissa derrière l'oreille de sa douce. Puis, Haymitch embrassa le front de sa petite-amie.

-**Bon Matin ma Princesse…Souffla-t-il doucement.**

Un sourire malicieux prit place sur les lèvres d'Haymitch alors qu'il vit que sa petite amie plongeait sa tête dans l'oreiller, voulant encore profiter des quelques heures de tranquillité qu'Il leurs restait avant que Katniss et Peeta débarquent pour fêter Noël. Ayant d'autres plans en tête que de dormir, Haymitch commença par embrasser doucement le visage de sa belle. Hop! Un baiser sur le front, un baiser sur le nez, un baiser sur la joue. Tranquillement, il descendit ses lèvres dans le cou d'Effie. Puis, ses mains commencèrent à explorer le corps de sa douce.

Tous deux restèrent au lit jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit bien haut dans le ciel. Ensuite, ils se levèrent et allèrent déjeuner; une ambiance joyeuse flottait dans la maison. Après le déjeuner, Haymitch quémanda, tel un enfant, qu'ils procèdent à l'ouverture des cadeaux. Les joues d'Effie se colorèrent de rouge. Elle ne savait pas si son amant allait aimer le cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait. Sous le regard amusé d'Haymitch qui s'était assis bien confortablement dans le fauteuil, elle se précipita dans la chambre afin d'aller chercher ledit cadeau. La tête basse et le cœur battant, elle lui tendit le paquet emballé dans un joli petit paquet d'argent. Haymitch eut un sourire. Sa princesse était si adorable! Il ouvrit délicatement le paquet et son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Effie lui avait offert une gourmette où leurs initiales étaient entrelacées. C'était trop adorable! Voulant la remercier, il prit possession de ses lèvres en un tendre baiser. Comprenant le remerciement dans ce geste, Effie sentit tous ses soucis s'envoler. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à ouvrir son cadeau. Haymitch lui tendit un petit sac rose d'où du papier de soie blanc sortait. Il avait un sourire beaucoup trop joyeux pour que cela ne paraisse pas suspect pour sa compagne, qui s'empressa de hausser un sourcil. Quelle surprise Haymitch lui réservait-il?

Elle le sut bien assez vite en ouvrant le paquet. Ses joues s'enflammèrent. Elle reposa le paquet au sol et plongea son regard dans celui d'Haymitch.

**-Tu n'as pas osé?! S'indigna-t-elle, affreusement gênée.**

Haymitch éclata de rire sous le regard plus qu'abasourdie de sa douce. Celle-ci prit en main le cadeau et le brandit devant le visage hilare de son petit-ami.

**-Tu m'as acheté des sous-vêtements! S'exclama Effie en brandissant lesdits sous-vêtements devant le nez d'Haymitch.**

Haymitch hocha la tête, amusé par la réaction de sa belle.

**-J'ai pensé qu'ils t'iraient à Merveille. Quoi que tu n'as pas besoin de cet ensemble pour être absolument sexy! Répondit-il avec un sourire pervers.**

L'ensemble comportait un corset rose pâle attaché par des fils d'un blanc nacrés, des jarretelles roses et blanches et une culotte rose également. Suite à la remarque légèrement déplacé d'Haymitch, Effie le foudroya du regard. Haymitch roula des yeux : elle était si vieux jeu! Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et l'embrassa, lui faisant complètement oublier l'ensemble aguicheur qu'elle avait encore à la main.

**-Je t'aime Eff'… Annonça-t-il sincèrement après le baiser.**

Effie était encore un peu découragée par la perversion de son amant mais elle fit mouche. Les sous-vêtements n'étaient pas une si mauvaise idée finalement. Peut-être allaient-ils servir plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait…

* * *

_''17 mai_

_Ça fait déjà presqu'un an qu'Haymitch et moi nous nous fréquentions! Le temps passe tellement vite! J'ai encore l'impression que c'était hier que j'étais une adolescente rêveuse à l'esprit obnubilé par celui qui est aujourd'hui mon âme sœur. Ma vie est si parfaite! À chaque jour qui passe, j'en apprends un peu plus sur mon amour et ça ne me fait que tomber encore plus en amour avec lui. Dès qu'on est ensemble, j'ai le cœur qui s'emballe, des papillons dans l'estomac… Je me suis imprégné de son odeur de menthe et de sapin, de la chaleur de son étreinte et de ses bisous papillons lorsqu'il taquine mon cou. Je lui ai tout donné de moi : mon âme, mon cœur et mon corps. Il est le soleil de mes nuits, mon irremplaçable, ma moitié. Haymitch est tellement un ange avec moi. Il est toujours aux petits soins, il me couvre de cadeaux et fait preuves d'autant de romantisme qu'une personne comme lui peut en faire preuve. Justement, en parlant de romantisme, en ce moment même, l'amour de ma vie est en train de nous préparer un pique-nique pour qu'on aille dîner ensemble en nature. N'est-il pas adorable? De plus, je crois qu'il a quelque chose à me dire…Il semble assez préoccupé depuis quelques jours… Mais bon, n'en faisons pas un plat, peu importe ce qu'il manigance, je l'aime que plus._

_Xox_

_Effie.''_

* * *

Effie posa son crayon sur le bureau et ferma son journal. Elle eut à peine le temps de le cacher sous son oreiller, sa cachette de prédilection, qu'Haymitch entra dans la chambre à coucher, un sourire aux lèvres.

**-Eff', tu es prête ? lui demanda-t-il.**

Ladite Eff' acquitta d'un hochement de tête. Elle prit la main de son bien-aimé et se laissa amener à l'extérieur sans résistance. Les rayons chauds du soleil lui réchauffèrent les joues et un doux arôme de fleurs l'assaillit un instant. Il empoigna le bras de son amant et tous deux marchèrent tranquillement vers le Pré en discutant gaiement sous les doux rayons de soleil de cette belle journée de mai. Durant le court trajet, Haymitch paru préoccupé mais sa compagne ne s'en alarma pas. Il était souvent ainsi.

Bien vite, ils arrivèrent au Pré. Effie déplia la nappe blanche sur le sol et le couple s'installa. La discussion reprit de plus belle tandis qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement sans se soucier de rien. Du moins en apparence. Parce qu'au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Haymitch devenait de plus en plus nerveux.

**-Est-ce-que ça va Mitch? S'enquit la jeune femme inquiète en voyant l'air agité de son amoureux.**

Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration avant de se retourner vers sa compagne, la petite boîte de forme carré pesant de plus en plus lourd dans sa poche. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et déglutit.

**-Oui… ça va... Murmura-t-il en évitant soigneusement le regard d'Effie.**

Effie, septique, lui jeta un regard narquois.

**-Qu'y-a-t-il mon amour? Demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes.**

Haymitch croisa le regard couleur de ciel de sa belle et cela lui redonna une bouffé de courage. Bien décidé à accomplir ce qu'il avait prévu de faire en cette belle journée de printemps, il se pencha vers son amante les yeux remplit de quelque chose de sincère. Soudain, une goutte de pluie glissa sur son front, sur sa tempe, sur sa joue, sur son menton et qui finit dans son cou. Il ne s'en soucia guère. L'homme prit les douces mains d'Effie dans les siennes et il plongea ses yeux orages dans l'océan de bleus des prunelles de la jeune femme.

**-Eff'… tu sais que je n'ai jamais été doué avec les mots… commença-t-il d'une voix rauque et légèrement tremblante.**

Effie eut un sourire, son amour était a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e. Il ne lui faisait pas souvent de déclaration d'amour alors elle allait bien en profiter. Ce qu'elle ne se doutait pas, c'était que cette fois-ci, ladite déclaration avait un petit quelque chose de plus. Une goutte d'eau tomba sur la nuque de la jeune femme. Elle ne s'en soucia guère.

**-Tu sais aussi que je t'aime et que tu es la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé dans ma vie… continua Haymitch toujours stressé.**

La jeune femme hocha la tête, de plus en plus intéressé par le discours de son amant.

**-Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux et tu le resteras pour toujours… Je ne te le dirai jamais assez : Eff' je t'aime. Je t'aime à en mourir. Tu es la femme de ma vie. Je veux vivre chaque jour de ma vie à tes côtés, je veux entendre ton rire, je veux sentir ton parfum chez moi, je veux me plonger dans tes yeux aussi bleus que le ciel, je veux caresser ta peau aussi douce qu'une pêche, je veux t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de souffle, je veux découvrir encore et encore chaque détail de ton corps, chacune des tes courbes, chacun de tes défauts, je te veux toi, tout simplement. Je t'aime. Débita l'homme maladroitement.**

Effie était captivée par la belle déclaration de son amant. Elle était très émue. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Haymitch lui faire un si long discours sur elle. Habituellement, il se contentait de lui glisser quelques ''Je t'aime'' par ici bien sincères, quelques '' Tu es belle'' par-là, quelques '' Je te veux'' et plusieurs '' Tu es la femme de ma vie''. Jamais il ne lui avait dit de si belles paroles. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Il fut calmé par une gouttelette glacé de pluie. Puis une autre tomba. Puis, tout à coup, les quelques gouttes qui avaient tombé ici et là se transformèrent en un véritable torrent. La pluie tombait, glacé et forte. Rapidement, les deux tourtereaux furent complétement trempés. La pluie était glacée et Haymitch fulmina. Dame Nature avait tout gâché!

Plus il rangeait la nappe et les restant de leur pique-nique, plus Haymitch était en colère contre lui-même. Il n'avait même pas eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. La petite boîte dans sa poche pesait de plus en plus lourd. Néanmoins, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il sentit le petit corps de sa douce venir se blottir contre lui.

**-Je t'aime tellement Mitch… lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avant de prendre possession des lèvres de son amour.**

La pluie tombait sur eux tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient. Puis, tout de même heureux, Haymitch se détacha doucement de l'étreinte de sa douce avant de lui prendre la main et tous deux s'enfuirent de la pluie glaciale qui avait légèrement gâché leur sortie en amoureux.

* * *

Il fallut à Haymitch trois jours pour enfin de remettre de sa tentative raté de demande en mariage. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait tout prévu! Tout allait être parfait! Absolument parfait.

En ce moment-même, celle qui allait devenir sienne était dehors, dans le jardin, en train de s'occuper de ses pétunias, ses violettes et ses camélias. Haymitch plaça le dernier petit détail de son plan et ferma la lumière de la chambre avant d'aller la rejoindre à l'extérieur.

**-Ma chérie, tu me fais confiance? Prononça-t-il en cachant de ses mains les yeux d'Effie.**

**-Haymitch… Protesta faiblement la jeune femme tout en se faisant guider à travers le jardin et la maison.**

Elle s'interrompit lorsque son amant retira ses mains libérant ainsi sa vision. Haymitch lui donna un chaste baiser et se recula légèrement laissant le temps à sa belle de détailler la pièce dans laquelle elle était. C'était leur chambre. La pièce était plongé dans les ténèbres mais quelques bougies allumées ici et là donnait un effet tamisé et romantique. Des pétales de rose étaient disposés sur le bureau où un journal était ouvert mais, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son amante, Haymitch avait acheté un autre journal pour sa demande en mariage très spéciale. Effie, prise d'une curiosité maladive, s'approcha du bureau et commença à lire le journal pendant que son amant angoissait de plus en plus…_Comment sa douce allait-elle prendre la nouvelle? Allait-elle accepter sa demande? _Haymitch sentit son cœur manquer un battement à la seule pensée qu'elle décide de refuser. Il retint son souffle tandis que son amante se dirigeait vers le bureau.

La jeune femme passa le doigt sur l'écriture qui noircirait les pages et commença à lire.

* * *

_''20 mai _

_Elle est la plus belle personne qu'il m'a été donné de voir. Elle est le centre de mon univers, ma raison de vivre. Elle est la solution à tous mes problèmes, l'espoir qui me fait vivre. Sans elle, je ne suis qu'un pauvre homme solitaire. Mon cœur se déchire à chaque pensée que j'ai d'un monde sans elle à mes côté Elle m'apporte la joie, la vie. Elle hante mes pensées jours et nuits. Lorsqu'elle sourit tout devient plus clair. Je l'aime. De tout mon être, de toute mon âme et de tout mon cœur. Mon amour à son égard n'a que d'égal que l'infinité de l'univers. Elle est ma princesse, celle que je veux chérir pour l'éternité. Elle est une ange tombé des cieux. Une déesse. Sa beauté m'éblouie à chaque secondes que je passe en sa présence. Et je sais que c'est vrai, elle est magnifique, la femme la plus magnifique, la plus intelligente, la plus douce et la plus fabuleuse… Parce qu'elle est simplement elle. Simplement Effie Trinket, la femme avec qui je veux vivre ma vie. Et j'en suis fou amoureux. ''_

* * *

Effie se retourna confuse vers Haymitch. Celui-ci s'empressa de lui faire un mince sourire avant de sortir la petite boîte qu'il traînait depuis quelques jours dans sa poche et il posa un genou parterre.

**-Effie Trinket, Veux-tu devenir ma femme? Demanda Haymitch nerveux.**

La jeune femme en resta bouche bée et des larmes commencèrent à se former aux coins de ses yeux. Elle hocha prestement la tête et se précipita dans les bras de celui qui allait devenir son mari.

**-Oui, milles fois oui! Lâcha-t-elle.**

Le sourire d'Haymitch montait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle avait dit oui! Il se retenait de peu de faire une danse de la joie tant il était heureux. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

**-Je t'aime! Lui annonça-t-il.**

Elle souda ses lèvres à celles d'Haymitch.

**-Je t'aime aussi. Répondit-elle après le baiser.**

Puis, elle fronça les sourcils.

**-Pourquoi le journal? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.**

Haymitch sourit, il avait prévu qu'elle poserait cette question.

-**Parce qu'on tourne une nouvelle page de notre histoire. C'est symbolique, tu ne trouves pas?**

La jeune femme paraissait sincèrement émue.

-**On va se marier… Murmura-t-elle rêveuse.**

Elle commença à sautiller joyeusement. Intrigué, Haymitch lui jeta un regard surpris.

**-Maintenant, il faut tout préparer! La liste d'invités, la couleur des nappes, les fleurs, le gâteau, la robe, l'autel, la salle ! s'exclama avec joie Effie, les yeux remplit d'étoiles comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël. **

Haymitch éclata de rire sous le regard vexé de sa future femme.

**-On a beaucoup de temps devant nous Eff! Lui répondit Haymitch, amusé avant d'embrasser la tempe de sa belle.**

* * *

_'' 6 septembre_

_Cher journal, j'ai peur. Ma vie est parfaite et je veux qu'elle le reste. Je ne veux pas qu'Haymitch me hait. Je sais qu'il va me haïr et peut-être même briser nos fiançailles. J'ai si peur. Dans mes rêves de petite fille j'avais toujours des enfants mais maintenant que je sais qu'un être vit en moi, j'ai peur. Je sais qu'Haymitch n'aime pas les enfants. Il va me détester, nous détester. Il va nous chasser et mon enfant va vivre sans père. _

_J'ai prévue de lui dire ce soir sans quoi, il le remarquera assez rapidement._

_Effie''_

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Effie ne s'était toujours pas décidé à annoncer la nouvelle à son futur époux. Elle avait si peur qu'il la rejette. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues blêmes. Elle porta la main à son ventre qui était, pour l'instant, encore plat. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'amour pour ce petit être issu de l'amour entre Haymitch et elle. Soudain, la jeune femme entendit des bruits de pas se dirigeant droit vers elle. Elle tenta de chasser les traîtresses du revers de sa main. Haymitch arriva devant elle. Lorsqu'il aperçut les yeux rouges et gonflés de chagrin de sa fiancée, il la prit dans ses bras.

**-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Princesse? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? lui demanda-t-il alarmée en essuyant les dernières larmes de sa belle.**

Effie releva la tête lentement. Elle fuit le regard de son amant de peur que par ce simple regard il devine son état.

**-Il…il faut que je te dise quelque chose… Commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante les yeux se remplissant encore une fois d'eau.**

Haymitch sentit son cœur se fissurer. Il savait éperdument que lorsque quelqu'un vous disait qu'il avait quelque chose à vous dire, ce n'est jamais bon signe.

**-T'ai-je fait quelque chose? Est-ce de ma faute si tu pleures? Demanda le jeune adulte angoissé.**

Pour seule réponse, Effie éclata en sanglot ce qui eut pour effet d'inquiété encore plus le jeune homme en face d'elle. Celui-ci sentit les larmes lui monter. _Quels tords avait-il put commettre pour mettre la femme dont il était fou dans un tel état?_

**-Eff' , dis-moi tout… Je t'aime et je suis désolé si je t'ai fait quelque chose qui t'as blessé. Parle-moi mon amour. Implora Haymitch pendant que dans sa tête il s'imaginait milles scénarios où Effie lui apprenait qu'elle le quittait.**

La jeune femme eut un reniflement très peu élégant et elle croisa pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait décidé de lui avouer la nouvelle le regard de son amant. La peur panique qu'elle y aperçut la convainquit de tout avouer.

**-Je...je…Débuta-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.**

Haymitch retint sa respiration, le cœur remplit de peur à l'idée même qu'elle veuille lui annoncer qu'elle rompait. Mais la déclaration qui suivit le laissa bouche bée.

**-Je suis…enceinte…Finit Effie en un faible murmure guettant la réaction de celui qui allait devenir père.**

Dans la tête d'Haymitch, la révélation que lui avait faite son amante résonnait dans sa tête. _Elle était... QUOI?_! Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Si un jour quelqu'un lui aurait dit qu'il allait être père, il lui aurait ri au nez. Mais maintenant que la femme de sa vie attendait vraiment un enfant, son enfant à lui, il était effrayé. Et c'était un faible mot. Il ne savait rien sur les bébés à part que ça pleurait, mangeait, dormait et faisait dans sa couche. Il ne se sentait pas apte à élever un bébé. Il serait un mauvais père et l'enfant le détestera à coup sûr. Un sanglot le ramena à la réalité. En voyant la peur qui émettait de son amante, il se calma intérieurement. Effie avait autant, si ce n'est pas plus, peur que lui. Et elle attendait une réaction de sa part.

La seule chose de cohérent dans ses pensées était l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa belle. Haymitch essaya donc de la rassurer en lui souriant. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

**-On va vraiment être une famille étrange… lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes.**

Effie éclata de rire. Pour être une famille étrange, ils allaient vraiment l'être.

* * *

_'' 17 mai _

_Cher journal, j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter depuis la dernière fois. Comme tu le sais, Haymitch m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai appris que j'attendais un enfant. Pour le mariage, malheureusement, nous avons dû reporter parce que je n'avais pas envie de ressembler à une grosse baleine. Nous sommes présentement en train de revoir les dates et les arrangements, j'ai tellement hâte. J'ai aussi l'honneur de te présenter ma petite princesse, ma fille qui est née le 14 février. N'est-ce-pas la parfaite journée pour naître? Aujourd'hui, ça fait 3 mois qu'elle a rejoint notre vie et je ne peux pas m'imaginer vivre sans elle. Nous l'avons prénommé Pénélope, ce qui signifie ''oie sauvage''. Elle est tellement belle que j'ai peine à croire qu'elle est mienne. Elle a les grands yeux gris d'Haymitch et de fin cheveux caramel. C'est un bébé parfait. Elle pleure à peine et elle sourit tout le temps. Elle est A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E! Je l'aime et Haymitch est complètement gaga devant le sourire de notre fille. J'espère que nous aurons d'autres enfants comme ma princesse. Mais pas tout de suite. Je veux profiter de mon bébé pour l'instant._

_Xox_

_Effie''_

* * *

Effie fut tiré de son écriture par un gazouillement. Elle tourna la tête vers sa petite princesse qui était couché sur son ventre à côté d'elle sur le plancher du salon. La jeune maman ferma son journal et se pencha vers sa fille qui l'observait de ses grands yeux.

**-Tu veux que Maman joue avec toi, hein chérie?**

Comme seule réponse, Pénélope eut un petit rire. Effie se pencha sur sa fille et serra dans ses bras le petit corps chaud contre elle. Le bébé leva sa petite main potelée et la posa sur la joue de sa mère. La jeune femme fit semblant de la manger tandis que sa fille éclatait de plus belle de rire. Ce doux son à la fois enfantin et adorable attendrit le cœur d'Effie. Elle aimait tellement sa princesse!

C'est ainsi qu'Haymitch trouva les deux femmes de sa vie. Il s'approcha de sa fille qui tendit aussitôt ses petits bras vers son père. Haymitch la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

**-Moment père/fille! Lâcha-t-il comme seule excuse à la mère de sa fille.**

Comme pour approuver cette phrase, Pénélope se mit à gazouiller et à baver. Effie se leva et essuya la bave sur le menton de sa princesse avec le revers de sa petite couverture. Dès que sa fille était de nouveau propre, Haymitch commença à l'embrasser et à respirer à pleines narines son odeur de bébé.

**-C'est qui la princesse à papa? Maaais oui, c'est toi Pépé! Clama-t-il sous les rires de la petite.**

Effie, tant qu'à elle, était simplement attendrit par ce spectacle. _Qui aurait cru qu'un jour elle serait fiancé et aurait un enfant avec Haymitch Abernathy, l'homme dont elle était amoureuse depuis ses quinze ans?_

* * *

_ '' 1 août_

_Cher journal, aujourd'hui, c'est mon mariage. Je suis nerveuse! J'espère que tout sera parfait, cela fait si longtemps que nous organisons ce grand évènement. J'ai si hâte d'être Mme Abernathy! Oh! Je dois te laisser, Katniss est arrivée. C'est elle qui me coiffera, elle s'est proposé pour la tâche, n'est-elle pas adorable? Oh et tu devrais voir Pépé, elle est vraiment mignonne dans sa petite robe couleur émeraude._

_Xoxo_

_Effie''_

* * *

Le souffle court et le cœur battant, Effie dans sa robe bustier en soie brodé de dentelles et de perles se préparait à descendre la Grande Allée au bras de Peeta. Dans quelques minutes, elle allait être Madame Abernathy. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle souleva la jupe de sa robe d'un blanc immaculé et descendit les quelques marches du perron. Peeta l'attendait avec impatience. Lorsqu'il la vit, il ne put s'empêche de sourire.

**-Tu es magnifique! S'exclama-t-il vraiment heureux pour elle.**

Le rouge monta aux joues de la mariée.

**-Merci, Tu es un ange! Lui répondit-elle.**

Peeta sourit. Il eut un petit silence.

**-Nerveuse?**

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

**-Très. Avoua la jeune femme.**

Son cœur battait à milles à l'heure. Tandis qu'il marchait vers la Grande Allée, Effie ne put s'empêcher de compter ses battements de cœur. Elle était si stressée pour absolument aucune raison. Haymitch l'aimait et elle en était folle alors pourquoi est-ce-que son cœur s'emballait ainsi et pourquoi était-elle si retournée? Elle baissa les yeux au sol et commença à calculer ses battements de cœur.

Lorsqu'Effie eut calculé 160 battements de cœur, elle leva les yeux. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à la grande allée. Elle croisa le regard d'Haymitch à côté de l'autel. Son cœur se calma instantanément ; elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : être aux côtés de son amour. Plus rien n'existait autour. Il n'y avait qu'elle et Haymitch. Elle sentait le regard fier de celui qu'elle allait épouser la détailler du regard. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouges. Un gazouillement joyeux la fit sortir de sa contemplation. Elle se retourna vers sa fille, assise sur les genoux de Katniss, qui lui faisait un beau sourire. Son cœur se réchauffa. Elle resserra sa prise sur le bras de Peeta tandis qu'ils approchaient de plus en plus de l'autel où elle allait lier sa destinée à celle de son amant. Puis, elle fut enfin arrivée. Peeta la lâcha en lui plaquant deux gros baisers sur les joues avant de retourner s'asseoir aux côtés de sa douce moitié. Effie se tourna vers son futur époux. La joie transparaissait dans son regard et il abordait un sourire si fier que la jeune femme failli verser quelques larmes.

**-Tu es magnifique… lui souffla-t-il, heureux d'avoir pour femme une si jolie princesse.**

Le maître de cérémonie commença son discours tandis que les deux amants se dévoraient mutuellement du regard.

Puis vint le moment fatidique.

**-Acceptez-vous, Haymitch Gabriel Abernathy de prendre Euphema Charm Trinket ici présente pour épouse et de l'aimer et le chérir dans la joie comme dans la peine, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, pour le meilleur et pour le pire et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? Demanda le prête d'une voix calme.**

**-Oui je le veux. Répondit Haymitch d'un ton sérieux.**

Le prête se tourna vers Effie.

**-Et vous, Euphema Charm Trinket, acceptez-vous de prendre Haymitch Gabriel Abernathy ici présent pour époux et de l'aimer et le chérir dans la joie comme dans la peine, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, pour le meilleur et pour le pire et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? Redemanda le prête.**

Une unique larme de joie coula sur la joue d'Effie. Le moment était arrivé. Elle était si heureuse.

**-Oui je le veux... Consentit-elle, le cœur battant.**

Le prête leur sourit.

**-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conféré je vous déclare donc mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Acheva le prête calmement.**

Haymitch s'avança vers sa femme. Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa sous les acclamations des invités. Puis, les nouveaux mariés descendirent l'Allée main dans la main sous la pluie de pétales que leurs lançait les invités. Cette journée était absolument parfaite!

La fête commença et les nouveaux mariés ouvrirent la danse. Haymitch posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa belle cachées par le tissu blanc de la robe et Effie croisa ses mains derrière le cou de son époux. Ils commencèrent à danser, lentement, gracieusement et amoureusement un slow.

**-Alors comment on se sent Mme Abernathy? Lui demanda son nouvel époux le sourire aux lèvres.**

Effie se blottit dans les bras d'Haymitch.

**-Comme la femme la plus heureuse au monde!**

Des couples virent s'ajouter à eux sur le plancher de danse. La musique changea et tous dansèrent jusqu'aux petites heures du matin.

* * *

_''1__er__ septembre_

_Wow! Je t'ai retrouvé hier en cherchant dans une boîte de carton les effets scolaires de Pé. Hé oui! Mon petit bébé est devenu une belle grande fille. Quatorze ans ont déjà passé depuis la dernière fois où je t'ai laissé un petit mot. Beaucoup de chose ont changé depuis. Haymitch et moi filons toujours le parfait amour mais notre famille s'est agrandit. Effectivement, i ans nous a rejoint mon petit ange Noah et il y a deux ans, ma petite chérie Abigaëlle. J'ai une vie si parfaite, un mari aimant et trois beaux enfants en santé. Je n'échangerais cela pour rien au monde. Je…_

* * *

**-Maman! Abi a veut pas me redonner mon camion! Scanda une petite voix d'enfant.**

Effie se retourna vers ses enfants, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Sa plus grande, Pénélope, était assise à l'ombre d'un arbre et elle écoutait sa musique en chantonnant alors qu'elle aurait dû être en train de surveiller les plus jeunes. Ceux-ci étaient assis dans l'herbe en train de se disputer un petit camion. Effie soupira.

**-Abi-chérie redonne le camion à ton frère, tu joueras avec lorsqu'il aura terminé. Trancha finalement la mère.**

Le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus sourit lorsque sa petite sœur, une brunette aux yeux gris lui tendit le camion qui était sujet de leur dispute depuis quelques minutes. Puis, la cadette de la famille se leva et fit quelques pas hésitants en direction de sa mère les bras tendus. Effie prit la petite dans ses bras et la cala contre sa hanche.

**-Mama… S'exclama la fillette en réclamant un câlin qui lui fut immédiatement donné.**

La jeune mère prit la direction de l'arbre où était assise son aînée. La jeune fille avait bien changé. Ses cheveux autrefois caramels étaient aujourd'hui d'un beau brun chocolat et dans ses yeux gris brillaient toujours une lueur malicieuse. Elle avait grandie; elle était presque de la même grandeur que sa mère et sa silhouette était mince et svelte. Elle était une jeune adolescente magnifique qui faisait tourner bien des têtes. Avant qu'Effie soit arrivée à destination, elle aperçut son mari qui rentrait de chez les Mellark en compagnie d'Elliot, le garçon aîné de leur couple d'amis qui n'avait que quelques mois de différence avec Pé. Les deux adolescents s'entendaient à merveille. Le regard d'Elliot s'illumina dès qu'il aperçut la belle brunette et il se dépêcha d'aller la rejoindre. Effie regarda les deux adolescents un instant puis se décida à les laisser tranquille. Elle se dirigea vers son mari, sa fille toujours dans ses bras.

-**Bonjour mon amour! Chantonna-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.**

Haymitch sourit. Pour seule réponse, il prit tendrement possession des lèvres de sa femme qui répondit aussitôt au baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que la petite poigne d'Abi se referme sur l'une des mèches de cheveux blonde de son papa et qu'elle tire. Haymitch la regarda avec amusement.

**-Je crois que nous avons une jalouse ici...Lâcha Effie en rigolant.**

Pour accéder à la demande de sa cadette, Haymitch se pencha et embrassa la joue de sa fille qui, ensuite, lui plaqua un baiser baveux sur la joue à son tour. Puis, une tornade blonde fonça dans les jambes d'Haymitch.

**-Paaaapaaaaaa! S'écria le petit garçon du haut de ses cinq ans.**

Haymitch prit Noah dans ses bras.

**-Bonjour mon bonhomme! Alors, tu as bien prit soin des femmes pendant que j'étais parti? Lui demanda le père de famille d'un ton sérieux.**

Noah hocha la tête avant de commencer un monologue dont il avait le secret sur le déroulement de sa journée. À un moment donné, il fronça les sourcils.

**-Papaaa… Pourquoi Eli il donne un bisou sur la bouche à Pépé?**

Haymitch se retourna brusquement vers les deux adolescents, qui, effectivement, étaient en pleine séance de bécotage, prêt à battre celui qui oser embrasser sa petite fille. Il ne fit qu'un seul pas dans leur direction avant que quelqu'un ne l'empêche d'avancer. Il jeta un regard noir à sa femme qui lui avait attrapé le bras.

**-Laisse-les tranquille… Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'ils se tournent autour… Nous savions tous que ce moment allait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Lui déclara-t-elle en le traînant à la table où elle était précédemment assise avant de se faire interrompre par les chamailleries des enfants.**

Le jeune père grommela de plus belle mais suivit tout de même sa femme. À la table, Noah se débattit dans ses bras alors il le laissa aller jouer mais il prit sa petite Abi des bras de sa femme.

**-Toi ma chérie tu ne vas pas m'abandonner, hein? **

Comme seule réponse, la petite se blottit contre son père et cela eut comme effet de le calmer. Il y aurait toujours sa petite princesse Abi à ses côtés. _Aucun garçon ne l'approchera, se promit-il intérieurement en embrassa la tête de sa cadette._

* * *

_''15 décembre_

_Cher journal, après toutes ces années, c'est la première fois que je t'écris un mot. Aujourd'hui, je sais que la fin arrive à grands pas. J'ai vécu une belle vie remplit d'amour et je ne regrette rien… J'ai peine à respirer. Je ne passerai pas la nuit, je le sens. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Que la mort vienne. Je veillerais sur mes enfants, Pé, Noah et Abi et sur mes petits-enfants, Rose, Jade, Luna et Léanne, Julien et Olivier et Killian de là-haut. Je vais rejoindre Haymitch, enfin. Vivre sans lui durant ces cinq dernières années a été un supplice. _

_Pour la dernière fois, Effie Abernathy''_

* * *

La vielle femme posa son crayon sur la table. Elle fit tourner les pages de son journal en lisant quelques mots. Elle avait eu une belle vie. Finalement, elle ferma le journal et le cadenassa comme pour préserver ses pensées intimes. Le silence régnait dans sa maison. Ses enfants avaient déserté depuis une bonne vingtaine d'année déjà. Elle soupira. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir leurs dire encore à quel point elle les aimait, à quel point ils allaient lui manquer. Toutefois, elle eut un sourire. Ils avaient tous trouvé l'amour et avaient déjà formé une famille. Son aînée s'était mariée avec le garçon aîné des Mellark et ils avaient quatre enfants dont une paire de jumelles. Sa petite Pénélope! Il lui semblait que c'était hier que son première-née s'amusait dans l'étang près de leur maison malgré ses avertissements! Et que dire de son petit garçon! À peine 35 ans et déjà marié et père de deux garçons adorables et pleins d'énergie! Et sa cadette, la petite Abi! Mariée elle-aussi, mère d'une petite princesse de six ans et enceinte de huit mois!

Effie eut une quinte de toux rauque qui fit trembler tout son corps courbaturé et ridé. Elle s'approcha de son grand lit qui était qu'à moitié remplit depuis déjà cinq longues années. Son mari lui manquait. Il était mort d'un cancer du foie cinq ans auparavant. Tout l'alcool qu'il avait pris durant sa jeunesse l'avait tué à petit feu. La vielle femme essuya une goutte d'eau salée qui avait coulé sur sa joue ridée. Elle se coucha avec peine et misère dans le grand lit. Elle replaça l'une de ses mèches grises derrière son oreille et ferma les yeux une dernière fois. Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était les faibles battements du cœur et la respiration saccadé de la femme. Puis, d'un seul coup, ce fut le silence. La vielle femme n'était plus et la seule chose qui pouvait encore raconter ses folies de jeunesse était le vieux journal à la couverture bosselé qui traînait sur le bureau à côté d'un crayon qui venait de servir pour la dernière fois.

* * *

La fin

* * *

**Blablabla de l'auteure** : Snifsnif :( Je me sens si triste d'avoir une fin comme celle-là et là je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Mais je devais finir comme cela. J'en ai même pleuré en réalisant que je ne pouvais pas finir cet OS d'une autre manière que cela. Je suis désolée pour toutes les larmes qui ont coulés. Sinon, j'espère que vous aimez… Haymitch n'est-il pas mignon lors de sa demande en mariage? Et que dire des trois bouts-de-choux Abernathy? Bref, laissez-moi vos avis (qui j'espère seront nombreux; vous ne savez pas comment je me sens mal de vous laisser sur cette fin si triste!) J'ai eu une petite idée mais je ne sais pas si elle va vous plaire… Je pense faire une sorte de suite du point de vue de Pénélope qui raconte sa vie & sa relation avec Elliot.. Qu'en dites-vous? Ceux (et celles) qui veulent que je fasse cela, écrivez 1 dans une review et expliquez-moi pourquoi et les autres, marquez 2 et expliquez-moi pourquoi. Bref, je ne vous ferais pas de roman alors vaut mieux que je cesse maintenant. Donc,

Xoxo

Sam


End file.
